


Spotting

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week, Gym, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Yang is new to town and just trying to find a workout buddy





	Spotting

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, don't go, this one is silly and stupid, it's not like the last two! It's just mature because there is a lot of SFW sexual tension and really bad jokes

“Hey, do you need a spotter?” A voice called out behind Weiss.

Hefting the forty five pound plate up, Weiss shook her head. “No, thank you-” She looked over her shoulder, and found her grip weakening.

A tall, Amazonian woman with golden hair stood behind her. Her yellow sports bra rested above the most impressive set of abs that Weiss had seen. Legs stretched her thin black shorts, and set Weiss’ legs shaking. The woman reached past Weiss to grab the plate before it slipped.

“Opps, careful.” Weiss barely heard, her eyes on those arms. Toned and muscular, Weiss wanted to drool over them.

“Oh uh, thank you,” Weiss said. The woman tipped the plate onto the bar, and stepped back. Weiss wanted to follow, to step into that embrace. Her arms looked hard, but that chest looked softed.

“Yang, nice to meet you,” the woman said, offering a hand.

“Weiss, it’s a pleasure,” Weiss taking the offered hand. Strong, dexterous fingers, although she had calloused palms, not to dissimilar to Weiss’ own.

Yang ran her eyes over Weiss and her outfit, a tight white top and blue leggings that Weiss knew made her ass and thighs look great. Her smile set Weiss’ heart thumping.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Yang grabbed another plate and balanced the bar for Weiss. “You sure you want to work out solo with all this weight?”

The bar and the weights were at Weiss’ current maximum, but she reached down to grab another ten pound plate. “This is just my warm up set,” Weiss lied. Yang raised an eyebrow but copied her, adding another ten pounds to the other side. “My partner went to refill her water bottle, so not alone.”

The smile lost a bit of it’s warmth, a child with their hand in the cookie jar. “Your partner?”

The blood rushed to Weiss’ head. “Yes, we’ve been gym partners for years. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, someone to keep you in check.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yang said. “I just moved, so I left my fellow gym rat behind.”

“Oh, do you need a spotter?” Weiss asked. She picked up another ten pound plate, looked at the bar, and swore it was starting to droop under all that weight.

“I’ll stick to the Scott bar for now,” Yang said. “Three is a crowd, ya know. I’ll find someone else soon enough.”

“Okay, well,” Weiss put down the plate and grabbed her scroll. “How about your number, just in case Blake can’t make it one day…?”

“I mean, sure,” Yang said, rattling off her number. As she did, Blake came up behind her. Weiss saw her freeze, eyes widen, and wanted to see what her normally stoic friend acting so.

Pressing call, Weiss sent her number to Yang’s scroll.

“Hey, thank you, I’ll see ya around, okay?” Yang said, tucking her scroll away. Turning, she nearly plowed Blake down.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yang said, placing her hands on Blake’s shoulders to keep her from falling. 

The sudden movement breaks Blake from her trance. “Oh, no, my fault for standing in the way.” She sidestepped, and Yang moved towards an open butterfly machine.

Weiss saw what had Blake so entranced. Yummy.

“Dibs,” Blake said, standing next to Weiss.

“Already got her number,” Weiss said, shaking her phone.

“Curse you, Schnee,” Blake laughed, and turned back to the squat machine. “And by Arryn, can you handle this much weight?”

Weiss bit her lip, eying the bar again. “Yeah, sure I’ll be fine.”

Blake shook her head. “I think this is a bad idea, she isn’t going to be impressed if you shrink two inches.”

Back stiffening, Weiss approached the bar. “I can handle this, you just watch.”

Two sets later, Weiss clutched the side of the squat machine. “I regret everything.”

“Maybe you should stop,” Blake offered, stepping out from her own set.

“Is she still watching us?” Weiss said, putting back on the weights.

“...yes,” Blake said.

“I can do one more set,” Weiss said, more to herself than Blake.

“Weiss,” Blake warned.

“It’s Friday, so two days before we work out again,” Weiss said, the excuses fueling her want to do something stupid. “And another week before leg day.”

“Weiss,” Blake warned again.

“Plus you never know what your limits are unless you push yourself.”

“Weiss, now you’re just being overdramatic.”

Laughing, Weiss ducked under the bar and settled it on her shoulder. Butt back, knees never moving past feet, she churned out her last reps. Her legs burned, her feet ached, and the world looked taller.

Finishing, she set the bar on the rack, and collapsed onto a nearby bench.

“So many regrets,” Weiss said, baring her teeth in a grin. “I don’t think I can walk, let alone stand.”

“She’s coming back,” Blake said, pulling the weights off the bar.

Weiss tried to stand, but her legs jellied under her. “Help me,” she begged Blake.

“Oh Oum, you-” Blake grabbed Weiss’ hand and pulled her up to rest against the squat machine.

Braced, Weiss cocked her hip out, put a sultry smile on her face, and looked at Blake. “Now, say something interesting.”

“You are starting to push it, princess,” Blake said, mirroring Weiss’ posture. “I’m already pretty sure I have to carry you out of here as is. You want to flirt, you have to do it yourself.” Turning, Blake left Weiss leaning against the squat machine.

With Yang walking right towards her.

“Hi,” Yang said. “Y’all finished?”

Weiss nodded. “Yup, just about to put away the weights.” The bar still held four forty-five pound plates, Blake having removed Weiss’ excess only. Her knees shook as she tried to move away from the stand.

“You alright?” Yang asked.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Weiss said, looking around for Blake, but she had disappeared. Her legs burned and she wanted to sit down. Maybe roll them out and vow to never do this again.

Taking a step from the stand, her legs shook. She leaned against the stand, aiming for nonchalance.

“Overdid it, didn’t you?” Yang said, a smile curling her lips.

Weiss sighed. “Yeah, just a bit.”

“Might I ask why?” Yang said. “Trying to impress one of the boys around here?”

A bark of laughter escaped Weiss before she could stop it. “Oh no, I don’t date men.”

The smile on that beautiful face sharpened and Weiss’ heart started skipping beats.

“Trying to impress your friend?” Yang grabbed one of the plates and pulled it off.

“Blake?” Weiss shook her head. “We tried in college, but we are better friends than partners. And that’s two failed guesses, going to try for a third?” The tease helped hide her beating heart. That smile was two parts cute to one parts rakish, and Weiss wanted to kiss those lips.

Yang pulled off another plate, returning it to the weight rack. “Hmm.” She turned around, scanning the crowd in the gym. “Not any of these boys, not your friend. That redhead in the corner? No, that looks like her boyfriend. The brunette at the leg press?” Eyes flicked over her shoulder at Weiss before going back to the crowd. “Nah, you seem like your more of a breast girl, not a thigh girl.”

“Are you actually going to guess?” Weiss snorted. “Or just make assumptions about my prefer type of chicken?”

“Well, what do I get if I guess right?”

“The privilege of carrying me to my car because I cannot feel my legs.” She rocked from one leg to another to show she was joking.

“The privilege? Oh I see.” Yang made a dramatic sweep of the gym again before facing Weiss. “I have my guess. I’m going to say it’s the woman who’s ass you keep staring at.”

“And who might that be?” Weiss said, arms sliding over her chest.

“Me, as I have the second finest ass in this gym.” Yang flourished a hand as she took a bow. “Second only to yours. Although your friend is like a close third.”

Laughing, Weiss slipped off the stand and fell. Strong arms wrapped around her and she found herself lifted into the air.

“So, did I win? Do I have the privilege of carrying you to your car?”

Weiss tried to respond, but her brain had short circuited. She had been right. Strong, toned arms but a chest to rival any pillow she had ever owned. 

Instead she nodded.

“Do you have a gym bag?” Yang asked, looking around.

Weiss shook her head, but pointed at her water bottle. Yang grabbed it, fingers looping through it and her own bottle.

Passing Blake, Weiss poked her head up and stuck out her tongue. Blake rolled her eyes and went back to talking to a small woman with a red ponytail and freckles.

In the parking lot, Weiss found her voice again. She directed Yang to her car, even fishing her keys out of her pocket.

“Well, that certainly was a privilege,” Yang said, opening the door and placing Weiss in the seat. “I’m going to hit the showers and head home, see ya around?”

A dirty thought creeped into Weiss’ brain, and before she could stop it, she said, “You know, I have a shower at my place you could use.”

Yang laughed. “I think I would like that. Let me go get my stuff?”

Weiss nodded, and settled back into her seat.

Yang returned and jumped into the passenger seat. “You sure you’re going to be able to stand for a shower?”

Weiss grinned and gunned the engine. “Oh, I plan on doing a lot of sitting.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me in other places:
> 
> Writing Tumblr
> 
> ”Normal” Tumblr
> 
> Twitter because of course 
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995 


End file.
